Jerk
by sillyc135
Summary: SHINee's leadja Onew and original character Karra. slight JongKey. Don't mind the title.


A/N: Onew and Karra. T to be safe. ^_^ enjoy.  
I don`t own Onew or any of the other characters besides Karra, Hana, Haneul, and the plot. ^_^

* * *

Goodbye frizzy hair, granny clothes, and glasses. And say hello to straight hair, movie star clothes, and contacts. An extreme makeover, just for him, Lee Jinki, or known as Onew. The most popular guy in school, and I know he'll never look at me if I was dressed like halmeoni. Heck, even some halmeonis dressed better than I did.

I walked in school with my brother, Minho next to me. He was one of Onew's friends, along with Taemin, Key, and Jonghyun. They formed a group called SHINee. They were the kingkas of school. My parents own the school, so I don't have to wear uniforms, along with SHINee. We walked towards the lounge our parents built in for us. We walked in to see the rest of SHINee there.

"Minho. My man, new girl, huh? What happened to Hana?" Key asked as he quickly shook hands with Minho. Go Hana, Minho's current girlfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"YAH~! BABO-AH!" I burst and flicked his forehead with my index finger. "It's me Karra."

"BWOH!" Key said in surprise. "WAH~! Karra ttal! (daughter) yah~, yeoppeoda~." I laughed and gave him a hug.

"Yah~ Umma. I can never stay angry at you." I pouted.

"Of course not, cause I'm Kim Kibum. No one can get angry at me." I rolled my eyes.

"I know I can." Taemin's voice popped up from behind Key. Key looked back.

"Yah~, adeul. (son) Are you trying to make Umma sad?" Key pouted.

"No, I want Umma to move so I can see my noona." Taemin said in an irritable voice.

"Arraso." Key moved aside for Taemin. Taemin's eyes widened in shock.

"NOONA! WAE?" Taemin whined.

"What do you mean WAE?" Jonghyun yelled at Taemin.

"Appa! Look." Jonghyun strolled over to us.

"YAH! IGE BWOYA? (What is this?)" Jonghyun yelled. I sighed.

"Appa~." I whined.

"Andwae! I'm not having some guys look at you like you're something to eat." Jonghyun retorted.

"YAH! Stop fighting! You guys seriously act like a family." Onew shouted. Onew got up and looked at me. "I don't think anyone will look at her like that anyways." He said to Jonghyun before leaving the room. That stung. I felt my eyes get watery, I bit my bottom lip to prevent tears from falling.

"Karra ttal?" Key walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Oh, tsk tsk." He patted my head. I gripped on to Key's chest and poured my eyes out. "It's okay, hun. It's okay." He whispered. After a few more minutes I pulled away and wiped my eyes.

"I spent so much money just to impress that guy." I sighed and dropped on the couch.

"Noona. You really like Onew hyung, huh?" Taemin asked as he sat next to me. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. "Noona. He didn't mean that, you know." I just nodded not believing him. Taemin smiled. "Come on, let's go to class."

"Uhm, go without me. I'll be there later." I replied, rejecting his offer. Taemin nodded and walked out with Jonghyun and Key, who was listening close by. I slumped in the chair once I heard the glass door close.

**The Next Day**

I went back to my old self. Frizzy hair, granny clothes, and glasses. I mean, who did I need to impress anyways? Onew wasn't impressed at all. I avoided everyone that day, skipped classes and stayed in the lounge. I don't know why I even bothered to come to school, today. I laid on the couch and tried to go to sleep. I heard the glass door open. Feet shuffled along the wood floor. A girl's high pitched voice laughed at a joke someone had said. The person also laughed. That laugh, it was Onew's. I shifted to my side and pretended to sleep.

"Oh, someone's here." I heard the girl say.

"She asleep. She won't be a bother." Onew replied. The girl giggled seductively. Loud smacks of lips on lips could be heard. I want to get out of here. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched as if I was awoken from my nap. I looked around and seen Onew and the school's slut, Sohee making out on the couch. I felt my throat tighten and the next thing I knew, I was out of the room in a flash.

**A Couple Months Later**

I finally got over Onew. I went back to wearing those expense clothing, wearing my contacts, and straightening my hair. Every now and then, I put on some eyeliner and mascara.

"Karra-ah!" I looked out my bedroom window to see my boyfriend, Donghae waiting for me. I smiled to myself and ran down the stairs, I quickly kissed my mom on the cheek before heading out.

"Dino Oppa!" I squealed. Donghae chuckled and hugged me, lifting me off the ground and twirled around in circles. We both laughed in joy. He let me down and laced hands with me. We walked in a silent, but comfortable, walk to school.

"Karra-ah." Donghae called out breaking the silence.

"Hm?" I asked as I looked up at him. He leaned down and captured my lips with his. My heart was beating a million beats per second. We slowly pulled and apart and smiled at one another.

It took awhile for SHINee to get use to Donghae, but as the time went they accepted him. Onew was never at the lounge anymore, he was always out with Sohee. Truth is that, I miss him. He was always there with a smile on his face for no reason. His disappearing eyes would always make me laugh.

**Three Weeks Later**

Donghae and I recently broke up. He apparently was seeing someone else behind my back. I was devastated. I went back to ugly self once more. I got out of the limo, since I was lazy to walk to school, and went straight to the lounge. Onew was there, which was surprising to see since we haven't talked to each other in awhile.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked while pushing my glasses up. Onew just shrugged and looked away. I sat on the couch across from him. I played around on my phone. Minho was probably with Hana, Jonghyun and Key somewhere, where they can mack on each others' faces and Taemin was probably out in the garden with Sulli. I felt the couch shift down, I looked to my right to find Onew sitting next to me.

"Uhm... So wussup?" He asked rubbing his thighs. He constantly did this when he was nervous.

"Uhm, nothing much." I replied biting my bottom lip. Onew nodded. The bell rang. I stood up from the couch. I walked away, only to be held back by Onew.

"Karra-ah." He started. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Thump-thump. "You really are beautiful. I was just jealous that boys will steal you away from me." I turned to face Onew, who was now standing. I slapped him hard across the face.

"That was for being a jerk to me." I hissed. I grabbed on to the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to me and kissed him. "And that was for me being in love with you for the past year. I convinced myself that I was over you, but I guess not." Onew smirked.

"Well, Miss. You just made the Jinkster happy." I giggled. Onew wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me. "I have been in love with you for the past two years." Onew confessed. Then loud claps came from the entrance. We looked over to see the rest of SHINee clapping.

"Well, it took you both long enough." Minho cheered. I laughed and hid my face in Onew's chest.

"Yah, yah, yah." Jonghyun came towards us and pulled me away from Onew. "That's enough." I pouted.

"UMMA~!" I screamed.

"Yah, Jonghyun-ah. Let her be, just this once, arraso?" Key said walking towards Jonghyun, who just nodded and listened to his boyfriend. "Good boy." Key smiled and kissed his cheek. I smiled at my parents.

**Ten Years Later...**

"Yoogeun-ah!" I shouted for my five year old son, who was watching T.V. in the living room.

"Yes Umma?" He asked politely.

"Go call Appa. It's time for dinner." Yoogeun ran to find his father. Me and Onew got married three years after we graduated college and had Yoogeun a year after that.

We sat in the dining room having a peaceful meal. After we finished eating and washed the dishes, we all headed up to Yoogeun's room to help him get ready for bed. After washing him up, we sat in the living room, watching television. Seeing that Yoogeun has fallen asleep, Onew carried him up to his room while I turned the television off and headed up to the bedroom that me and Onew shares. Shortly, Onew came in, I was already in bed, getting ready to sleep. Onew crawled in next to me and turned the lamp off that was next to me. He turned his body so he was facing me and place a hand on my tummy. He rubbed my stomach up and down.

"Goodnight, love." Onew finally said and gave me a kiss. Onew then got down and kissed my stomach. "Good night, Haneul." He stated. I smiled. I was six months pregnant.


End file.
